


I need a savior

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beating, Derek is worried, Jackson is awful boyfriend, M/M, Poor Stiles, Sterek (later), Violence, violent relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Stiles and Jackson are in a happy relationship. Well... That's what everyone thinks but truth is totally different. No one have been noticing Stiles' bruises till one day...





	1. Chapter 1

That time Stiles came home earlier because last classes were cancelled. After his father was spending a lot of time at work he was basically living with his boyfriend Jackson.  
-I'm home.- Stiles shouted when he closed the doors.  
After that he saw his love coming down the stairs with anger on his face. Human already knew what this could mean.  
-I'm sorry...- he started but he didn't run.  
-I don't care! Yesterday I told you not to touch my stuff! And you disobeyed.- after Jackson approached he punched him really hard on the face.-Why did you do it?!  
-I...I'm sorry..- tears started falling from the boy's eyes.  
-You better be!-chimera added kicking him on his stomach and taking his wrists, squeezing them painfully above his head.-Don't. Do. That. Again. Understand?  
-Y...Yes.. I'm sorry Jackson.  
-You know I don't like hurting you. But sometimes you don't give me a choice.- he let go of his boyfriend's wrists.  
-I know..- Stiles was looking at his feet.  
-Hey...- chimera took the shorter one's chin and lifted his head so the other one was looking at him.-I love you.- he smiled and kissed him.  
Stiles returned the kiss.  
-I love you too.- he whispered.-Today is a pack meeting. Can I go?  
-I shouldn't let you because of what you did but I'm sure you learned your lesson. You can go.  
-Thank you.- Stilinski smiled happily and kissed his boyfriend again.  
-But you have to be home at 10.  
-I will.  
-What if I pick you up and we'd come back and watch a movie?-Jackson asked smiling.  
-Yes, that sounds great. Can I go now?  
-First give me a kiss.  
Stiles did what he was told to and went upstairs to his room just to leave his bag. As he dropped it on his bed he looked at the photograph standing on the night table with him and Jackson kissing each other. It was two years ago a week after their relationship started. The boy knew about his boyfriend's problem with self control but he didn't care. It's been getting worse and worse till the moment Stiles would remember forever. The moment when Jackson hit him first time. It was year ago when Stiles went out with one of his friends- Derek-and he forgot to tell Jackson about it. He knew chimera was jealous of the werewolf. When he got back home his boyfriend started shouting at him and just when Stiles was about to talk back Jackson punched him in the face really hard. After all he apologized but it doesn't changed the fact that it happened. Since that day it's been happening every time when Stiles did something wrong. So why the teenager didn't leave him? Because it was the first love of his life. He loved Jackson. The pack didn't know about his bruises of course. Stilinski knew it wouldn't end well so he kept it in secret. He went downstairs to find his boyfriend on the sofa in living room.  
-I'm going.- he announced.  
-I'll drive you.  
-If you want to...  
After a while Jackson was gone and Stiles was knocking at Scott's door.  
-Hi buddy.- he greeted smiling as his best friend letted him in.  
-Hi.- Alfa smiled back.  
As they appeared in living room Stilinski found out that everyone was there; Kira, Lydia, Malia, Liam and Derek.  
-Hi guys.  
-Hey.- they responded at the same time.  
-Is Jackson with you?- Malia asked.  
Yea. He was also part of the pack.  
-No.- Stiles said trying to avoid the eye contact.  
-Your heartbeat is fast. Something's wrong?- Derek looked worried.  
-Everything is fine.- Stiles lied.  
Even Scott noticed that something was different. Something was off. But he knew Stiles for so many years and if Stiles wants to talk about something he does.  
-So what are we going to do?- human asked.  
-I wanted to talk to you about vampires.- Scott started.  
-You mean like the real vampires?- Stiles sat on a couch next to Derek.- Like those in Twilight? Awesome.  
-Not exactly. More and more people appears in hospital feeling weak. After some research my mom found out it's because someone just suck off some of theirs blood.  
-And they didn't noticed?- Lydia spoke.  
-Apparently no. Maybe vampires attacks while people are sleeping and if anyone wakes up they just hypnotize them.  
-Is it just me or it doesn't make any sense?- Malia asked.  
-It wouldn't if I hadn't heard about two cases of missing people found days after with their throat ripped off. Parrish took them somewhere so your dad won't find out about it.  
-And what we're supposed to do with this?-Derek asked.  
-Haunting.- Stiles spoke.  
-Exactly.-Scott admitted.  
-Just say when and where.- Liam seemed ready to fight.  
-I talked to Parrish. The best time will be tomorrow's night.  
-I'll talk to Jackson if he will help us. -Stiles suggested.  
-That'll be great. Okay so we need a plan.  
-But first let's eat something I'm starving.- Malia suggested.  
-Sure, why not.- Scott smiled.- Maybe our Master Chef would prepare something for us.  
-What would you guys say about pancakes?- Stiles smiled.  
Everyone agree so he headed to the kitchen as the rest sat around the table.  
-So what's the plan?- Liam asked.  
-I want you all to be in the woods at midnight. We're going to surround them.  
-And then what?  
-And then attack.  
-That's all?  
-It's not rocket science. The only thing we have to do is to kill vampires.  
While the others were talking about the best ways to kill a blood sucker Derek was just sitting there and looking at Stiles. They were good friends since they finally get along but a month ago werewolf started to fall for the human. He knew that Stilinski was with Jackson and he shouldn't be felling this way but he did. When boy was reaching to the top shelf for some flour Derek saw something under his t-shirt. On the human skin at the lower part of his back there was like five huge and really purple bruises.  
-What happened to you?- he asked.  
Hearing that everyone looked at frozen Stiles. Boy cleared his throat.  
-What do you mean?- he finally spoke standing back on full feet pulling his t-shirt down.  
-You have bunch of bruises on your back.  
And that was when Stiles' worst nightmare started becoming reality.  
-I fell.- he responded quickly.  
-On a rock?- Derek didn't seem to be convinced.  
-What is he talking about?- Kira asked.  
-I was reaching for some flour and Derek just saw bruises on my back which are from yesterday when I fell because of a rock. -Stiles knew that the only way to get rid of them was to give as many details as he could.  
Of course the truth was totally different. Two days ago he went to the bar with Jackson and he met a guy. Of course Jackson was jealous and after they got home he gave him a lesson he would never forget.  
Stiles shook his head to get rid of the memories.  
-I don't believe you.-Derek admitted.  
-You don't have to. That's what happened whether you believe me or not.  
-Look if it's Jackson who's do...  
-It's not him!- Stiles responded quickly. Maybe too quickly.- Look guys.-he calmed himself.- I know you're worried but if he ever do something to me I'll tell you, okay?  
Everyone nodded but no one believe in any of his words.  
After a moment of silence and eating pancakes Liam spoke.  
-Stiles. I just want you to know you can lean on us.  
-I know.- boy smiled  
-Guys is it just me or his face is getting reddish purple?- Malia suddenly asked.  
-You're right....- Scott admitted slowly.-Stiles... do you want to tell us about something?  
-Oh yea. I bumped on doors. You know I'm not a guy who pays too much attention on things.  
-You bumped on doors with your cheek?-Derek wasn't convinced.  
-Can you stop creating conspiracy theories about my boyfriend? I said everything is okay.  
-If you say so...  
-I do.  
-We're just worried..-Kira spoke.  
-Thank you but there's no need.  
Suddenly someone knocked at the front doors.  
-I'll go.- Scott said getting up.  
After a while he got back with Jackson.  
-You're earlier..- Stiles started.  
-I know but Malia called me.  
Everyone looked at the were-coyote.  
-Sorry. I just thought if we want him tomorrow anyway we should invite him so he'd know what's going on.  
-So what it's all about?- chimera asked standing behind Stiles.  
-Vampires.- Scott sat back.-There are many of them here and he started killing people. That's why we have to kill them.  
-When?  
-Tomorrow night. At midnight.  
-I'll be there.  
-Cool.- Derek smiled forcefully.  
At 10 Stiles and Jackson headed back home same as the rest. Next day they met at school.  
-Your face looks much better.- Scott noticed when they were standing in front of the lockers.  
-That's good?- Stiles laughed.  
-I'm sorry for yesterday. I know you would tell us if something was wrong. Jackson is a good man.  
-Yea. He is.-human smiled.  
-After school Derek will pick us up and we're going to my place. Are you going with us?  
-I can't... for once I don't have my car because Jackson wanted to take me for lunch after school.  
-That's great, right?  
-Yea it is.  
When classes ended Stiles went outside alone because biology teacher wanted to talk to Lydia, Malia and Scott, and Kira was talking to her father. The boy smiled when he saw Derek waiting for his friends and waved to him. Alfa waved back just a moment before Stiles approached his boyfriend.  
-You didn't answer my call.-Jackson said angrily.  
-I'm sorry. I didn't hear it.  
-What did I tell you before?  
Derek was still keeping an eye on Stiles so when he saw that something isn't right he turned on his supernatural hearing.  
-That I have to answer all your calls...- Stiles said slowly.  
-You know what I have to do now right?  
-You promised not to do it when we are outside...  
-You didn't answer my call! I have to punish you for that because you won't learn!-and without warning he punched Stiles in the face.  
It took Derek everything not to go there and stop this. Now he knew Stiles was lying about those accidents. He had a proof for that and werewolf couldn't believe he was so blind before. He should've noticed something. Derek suddenly remembered every time Stiles didn't want to go swimming with them or when he was wearing long sleeves at 26 degrees weather.  
Werewolf was just standing there waiting for Stiles to punch back but to his surprise it didn't happen.  
-I'm sorry..- boy just said.  
-You should be. Now come on babe.-after hearing those words Stiles smiled and kissed his boyfriend.  
There was no way Derek is going to let this happening to his friend. He had to do something. He had to tell others.

(IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. THANK YOU)


	2. Bad moon rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used at the end is "Bad moon rising" by Mourning Ritual

There was no way Derek is going to let this happening to his friend. He had to do something. He had to tell others. Suddenly their sights met and Stiles just shook his head like he knew what Derek was thinking.  
-Hey Derek!- he heard Scott from behind.  
He turned to McCall to respond and when he turned back Stiles wasn't there anymore so he went back to the pack. At the same moment he felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached for his phone and read new message from Stiles.  
"I don't know how much you saw but please don't tell anyone about it."  
He clenched his teeth in anger. How could Stiles keep something like that in secret? He should come to someone so they could help him.  
Derek was so mad and confused he decided to talk about this with human tonight.  
-Is everything alright?- suddenly he heard Kira's voice.  
-Yes..- he lied.- Let's get prepared.

-Few hours later-

-Do you think we're ready?- Liam asked trying to be calm but he was really nervous.  
-We need to wait for Stiles and Jackson and we're good to go.- Scott answered, Derek clenched his teeth for the sound of chimera's name.  
They were all at Scott's house repeating the plan over and over again.  
-Okay so let's say it one more time. Kira, Lydia and Malia will be the baits. You have to bring the vampires to us and us I mean Jackson, Liam and I. Derek and Stiles will wait for them on the outside. Just in case. Everyone understand?  
-Yes.- each person agreed.  
-Good. I just got a text from Jackson. They will be waiting in the there so let's go.  
When they all met at the spot in dark forest it was pretty cold. Everyone took theirs position and waited. Stiles and Derek were standing at the end of the woods.  
-Stiles...- Derek finally cut the silence.  
-Please Derek, don't start.- Stiles whispered.  
-Just let us help you... please...  
-I don't need help.  
-You do. I know you love Jackson but it's not normal. He can't hurt you like that.  
-Derek I'm a grown up. I can take care of myself.  
-Apparently you can't.  
-What was that supposed to mean?  
Not realizing it their voices became louder. Even though the fight with the vampires was already ongoing there was still silence where they were.  
-Stiles look at you!- Derek sounded desperate.-You have bruises all over your body!  
-Can we just not talk about it?!  
-It's dangerous!  
-Why can't you just leave it?!  
-Because I care about you! We all do!  
-If you care then stop! I want to deal with this on my own, is it that hard to understand?!  
-It is! Why would you do something like that to yourself?!  
-Do what?- Suddenly they heard Malia's voice before they saw her all dirty with ripped clothes.  
-Nothing.- Stiles lied looking at Derek.  
-Okay.... If you don't want to talk then don't.- she just said before the rest of the pack appeared behind her.  
-It's over?- Derek asked in surprise.  
-It turned out there was only two of them.- Liam explained.  
-So that means we can go home now?- Stiles asked,  
-Seems like it.- Scott responded  
-Great. I'm really tired.  
-I'll drive you home.- Jackson suggested.  
-No.- Derek growled.- I'll do it.  
-I want Jackson to drive me home. We live together, remember?- Stiles spoke.  
-I don't want you near him.- Hale admitted.  
-Derek stop it.- Stiles asked.  
-You won't tell my boyfriend what to do Hale.-Jackson growled.  
-He is not your boyfriend anymore.- Derek growled back.  
-What the hell Derek?- Liam spoke.  
-You heard me. Stiles is not with you anymore.  
-And who are you to say that? Come on baby, I think it's time to go.- Jackson said to human taking his hand.  
-Don't touch him.- Hale growled.  
-Derek stop it. I don't know what's with you but you're acting like a total ass.- Malia spoke.  
-You don't deserve him.- Hale turned to Whittemore.  
-What?- Stiles looked at him in shock just like everyone else.  
-You don't deserve him.- Derek repeated.- Stiles is too good for you and one day he'll realize it.  
-What's that supposed to mean?- Jackson growled showing his teeth.  
-Okay guys that's enough!- Scott shouted before they could start a serious fight.- Jackson you take Stiles home and I'll talk to Derek.  
-Good idea.- beta growled taking his boyfriend.  
-What the heck happened to you?- Scott asked after they were gone but Derek wasn't listening. He just turned and run through the forest ignoring Scott's voice that was calling him. 

"I see a bad moon rising."

He felt the anger tearing him apart as he got home. He screamed and punched the wall so hard he made a hole.

"I see trouble on the way."

-Mine...- Jackson whispered pushing Stiles into the wall of his bedroom.

"I see earthquakes and lightning."

Derek opened a bottle of whiskey he held for a long time.

"I see bad times today."

Stiles whimpered under possessive touch.

"Don’t go around tonight"

Derek sat in the floor resting his head over the wall as he drank nearly half of the bottle at one sip and tears started falling from his eyes.

" Well, it’s bound to take your life,"

-You're gonna pay for this..- Jackson growled to Stiles neck.- You're gonna pay for telling Derek.

"There’s a bad moon on the rise."


	3. Too late for heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Sholtez "Too late for heroes"

"I feel the weight of the world like it's bearing down  
And I hardly sleep 'cause there are so much to worry about  
With everyone looking for something to pin their hopes on  
Who's gonna know when to give me the signal to run.."

The next day Stiles woke up with a groan to the sound of the alarm. After finding an empty place next to him he got up and went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and stripped from his t-shirt.  
Looking at the mirror he stared at the reflection of purple and red bruises all over his chest, arms and back. "-Because I care about you! We all do!  
-If you care then stop! I want to deal with this on my own, is it that hard to understand?!  
-It is! Why would you do something like that to yourself?!" His thoughts went to yesterday's conversation.  
His eyes started getting wet and burn.  
-Stiles?!- he heard his boyfriend calling from the outside.- You woke up?!  
-Yeah!- human responded whipping off the tears. His voice shaking a little bit.  
He pulled is t-shirt back on and left the bathroom.  
-Hey baby.- Jackson smiled approaching Stiles and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.  
-Hey.- Stilinski faked a smile.  
-You want me to drive you to school?- beta asked.  
-Sure.  
-Okay. Get dressed. I already made you lunch.  
Stiles thanked before Jackson went downstairs. He met his boyfriend five minutes later wearing a black long sleeve and jeans.  
-Like your outfit.- Whittemore commented.- Let's go.  
\---  
That day seemed to be very long for Stiles. Everything hurt and he couldn't focus on any classes.  
-Are you okay?- Scott asked concerned while they were sitting outside on lunch break.  
-It's fine.- human smiled at his friend.  
-By the way what was it all about yesterday?- Malia asked curiously.  
-I have no idea.- Stiles lied.  
-Derek was pretty angry.- Kira commented.  
-That's the fist time he shouted at his beta.- Scott added.  
-Maybe he's jealous.- Liam suggested.  
-Guys stop it.- Stiles cut them off.-Nothing happened. Maybe Derek had a bad day, that's all.  
-Maybe you're right.- Lydia sighed.-Now let's go. We don't want to be late for biology, do we?- she turned to Scott.  
-Yea, you're right. See you later guys.- Alfa said.  
-They canceled my next lesson so I'll probably go somewhere.- Stiles admitted.- See you later.- he waved to his friends.  
After the pack went to their classes human got out of the school to see a silver FJ Cruiser standing on the parking lot with Derek's back leaning over the front door. Stiles tried to avoid him so he turned right just to bumped on a mountain full of muscles.  
-Why are you here?- he asked not looking at the werewolf.  
-Lydia texted me that you have a free hour so I came.  
-Why would she do that?  
-She's banshee. Who knows... Stiles look at me.  
Human obeyed after a moment.  
-Did he do something to you after you got home?- werewolf asked straight.  
-What?- Stiles seemed like Derek was talking in another language.  
-Did he hit you?- Hale repeated.  
-That's not your business.- Stilinski turned around.  
-He did, didn't he?- Derek stepped in front of him not giving a chance to run away.  
Stiles didn't say anything.  
-Show me.- alfa ordered.  
-I'm not gonna...- human started but was cut off by Derek's hands pulling his shirt up exposing his bruised stomach.-Stop it.- Stiles growled pulling away.  
-I'm gonna fucking kill this bastard.- Derek growled furiously.  
-No you not.  
-Why do you let him to this?!  
-I love him...  
-This isn't love! For God's sake don't you understand that?!  
-Could you shut up?!- Stiles broke.- He's my first love and he loves me, okay?! And I love him! Why can't you accept that?!  
-Stiles I...- Derek reached human's hand but he stepped back.  
-Leave us alone. Please...  
-You know I can't do that.  
-You'll have to. If not I'll tell Scott you attacked me. You may be an alfa but he is the true one and he runs this pack. After what you did yesterday he'll believe me. You'll be banished.  
-Why would you do that?  
-Will you leave us alone?  
-Stiles..  
-Will you leave us alone?- human repeated.  
-I'll find a way to save you. I promise.- Derek said before he turned and left  
Stiles bursted into tears. He couldn't go back inside so he decided to skip school today. He started walking into the unknown direction not even noticing he began to run. He stopped when he found himself in the middle of the woods. He sat next to one of the trees and started crying. He sat there till the moment when it was getting dark. He stood up and began to looking for the way out. After a few minutes he realized he was lost. "I'm in the forest and I think I'm lost. Can you help me?" He texted to Jackson. After a moment he heard footsteps in the dark. Thinking it was his boyfriend he welcomed him with a tight hug. -How did you get here?- Derek asked. -It's you...- Stiles spoke pulling away.- How... how did you found me? -The rest were worried so they sent me to find you. Are you okay?  
-Yes I'm fine.- he lied.- What about Jackson?  
-They tried to call him but he didn't answered.  
-Just take me home.- Stiles asked suddenly. They arrived at Scott's house half hour later. "How did I get that far?" Stiles thought.  
-We're so happy that you're okay...- Lydia sighed in relief after the came inside.- What happened?  
-I just went for a walk and...  
-Babe!- Stiles heard before he saw Jackson coming out of the kitchen.- I'm glad you're alright. They called me after Derek left to find you.- he said approaching Stiles before he kissed him passionately.- Please don't ever do that agian. Whe thought something happened to you.  
-I'm okay.- Stiles smiled kissing Jackson back.  
"Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes  
And the world has gone crazy."


	4. A little Dysfunctional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length I just wanted to separate the ending in two parts.  
> Song: "Dysfunctional" Tech N9ne

"I'm a little dysfunctional  
Don't you know?  
If you push me it may be bad  
Get a little emotional  
Don't you know?  
If you fool around it  
make me mad Don't make me mad.."

 

After Stiles got into Jackson's car he realized how his boyfriend smelled. Whisky. His eyes flashed with fear  
-You are drunk.- human stated when they entered his house.  
-So?  
-You promised not to drink.  
-And you promised not to see Hale anymore and you did.  
-That's not the...  
-When I'm talking you're listening.-Whittemore hissed pining Stiles to the wall.  
Human didn't move.  
-First you told him about us and now you're coming to Scott's house with him? You're not gonna get away with this.- Jackson moved to the kitchen dragging his boyfriend by the wrist.  
-W-what are you doing?- Stiles asked trying to calm his voice.  
He knew exactly what Jackson was capable of when he was drunk and what could happened next filled him with fear.  
-Oh you'll see.-Jackson responded like a maniac reaching for one of the knifes laying in holder.  
Before he could do anything Stiles took all of his power to push him away and run to living room.  
-Stiles honey come here, don't be scared. I love you but you need to be taught a lesson and you know that.-Whittemore walked after him.  
-Jackson stop it.- Stiles begged trembling.- It's too far. Please punish me another way. Punch me, do anything you want just please leave that knife. Please...  
-Baby, you know I can't. It's the last chance to make you listen.  
Even though Stiles was scared to death his face was still. Suddenly he turned around and before Jackson could say anything human was gone. With trembling hands he turned his car on and drove to the only place he knew he will be safe.  
After he finally parked his vehicle he get off and knocked at the door.  
-What the hell do you want in the middle of the night?- well known voice growled.  
Mad face looked from the other side of the entrance but after he saw who came his feature soften.  
-What happened?- werewolf asked letting Stiles in.-Did he do something to you? Stiles answer me.  
Not saying anything human sat down on a couch in living room.  
-He's drunk.- he finally admitted.- He didn't know what he was doing. I had to leave.... he.... he grabbed a knife...  
After hearing these words Derek's eyes changed, his claws were now out.  
-He did what?- he growled angrily.  
-It's okay. Tomorrow he'll be back to normal and I'll leave.  
-To normal? He've been beating you for two years and know he was threatening you with a knife. There is no way I'll let you go back there. Tomorrow we have a pack meeting he'll be there and you'll tell him it's over.  
-But then I'll be alone again...-Stiles said looking down.  
-No you dumbass. You have me.  
-What?- human looked at him in surprise.  
-Oh come on..- Derek couldn't take it anymore so he just approached Stiles and kissed him softly.  
-Derek I...- human whispered after he pulled away.  
-Shhh... I know... I won't rush you... I just want you to know that I'm here for you.  
Stiles looked Derek into his eyes.  
-Thank you.- human whispered before he kissed back.- Derek?  
-Yes?  
-Please don't hurt him...  
-I'll try.  
They weren't talking much that night. Just laying on a couch and hugging before Stiles fell asleep and Derek left to his bedroom to do the same.


	5. Not a chapter

Hey guys it's a little update.  
Sorry I haven't been posting lately but my job is making me tired and I've been having a terrible headache for past week.

The good news is I get myself together and I'm working on next chapter (which will be the ending btw).

Thanks for reading and patience!


	6. Way down we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE PLEASE READ  
> Because of a message from one of the readers and because it's more common I decided to use "" instead of "-" in dialogues.  
> I hope you'll like the ending.

"My father tell me we get what we deserve.."

The next morning Stiles woke up a little bit sore to the smell of pancakes. He moaned as getting up and went to the kitchen where the smell was coming from.   
"Morning sleeping beauty."Derek smiled looking at human from the table where pancakes were laying.  
"Hey Derek."Stiles responded.   
"Sleep well?"  
"Pretty okay, thanks. I'll leave after breakfast... "  
"Stiles.."Hale got up and approached him. "Everything I said yesterday I meant. I won't let you go back there."  
"And that kiss?"  
"That I definitely meant."wolf smiled and human smirked back. "Did you?"  
Stiles didn't know what to say. He for sure felt something but he was scared to admit it now, when whole adrenaline came off.   
"I... I'm sorry..." he whispered looking down. "I shouldn't have done it." he felt panic attack hitting.  
"Why?"  
"I... I'm sorry..."he was breathing heavily.  
"Shhh... Don't be... take a deep breath.... Everything is okay..." Derek hugged him tightly.  
"It's not... I love you.... I'm not supposed to...."  
"What did you say?"  
"I love you..."  
"For how long?"  
"Months...please don't hate me... please d..." before he could finish he felt strong lips on his cutting him off and making anxiety fade away.  
"I would never hate you.."Derek said after he pulled away. "Besides I love you too." he smiled his hand resting by human's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I was scared... that you'll reject me... and I was scared of Jackson.."  
Derek clenched his teeth in anger but didn't say anything, letting Stiles to continue. "After our meeting when I was with him.... he punched me first time... Then it was getting worse..." At this point Stiles stepped back and took off his shirt showing bruised and scared torso.   
Derek couldn't take it anymore. "Stiles..." he whispered in pain realizing some of the scars were fresh.   
"Yesterday he did it because I was with you..."  
"I'm so sorry.."  
"Don't be... he was jealous of everyone... especially you.."   
"So he was harming you because of me?"  
"Not exactly... because I wasn't with him, because I touched his stuff.. he didn't really need a reason to do it.."   
Derek silently step closer to Stiles. He gently run his fingers over purple spots.   
"I will never hurt you Stiles.." he whispered. "And I will never let him hurt you again."   
Leaning to a kiss they heard knocking.  
"Come in!" Stiles called.  
"Your shirt.." Derek started.  
"They deserve to know." human cut him off.   
"Stiles thank God you're okay.." Scott sighed in relief after whole pack appeared in the kitchen.   
"Jackson told us you left in the middle of the night." Lydia added. "Are we interrupting?" she raised her eyebrow looking at shirtless Stiles.   
"Is he with you?" human asked suddenly.  
"Stiles honey I..." they heard a well known voice before Jackson appeared in front of him.  
"You can do this.." Derek smiled at Stilinski and he smiled back.  
"Jackson it's over." Stiles let out, his heart pounding really fast.  
"What?" boy looked at him in surprise.  
"I said it's over." Human repeated.  
"You can't just leave me like that.." Jackson stepped closer to Stiles but Derek has stopped him.   
"He said it's over." werewolf growled.   
"I didn't ask you." beta growled back.  
"Step back or I'll rip your throat with my teeth." Derek threatened.  
"Guys relax.." Scott tried to calm them down.  
"It's okay Scott." Stiles said to pack's surprise. "Derek is right. You shouldn't step any closer Jackson. Derek and I will take my things from your house today. Now I want you to leave."  
"But..."  
"I SAID GO!" Stiles shouted.   
"It's not over Stilinski." Jackson growled.  
"I think it is." Derek grabbed his beta by his wrist and lead him out of the house.  
"What was that?" Lydia asked.  
That simple question made Stiles and Derek to explain whole situation. After Scott found out what Jackson did to Stiles he banished him from the pack.   
Derek and Stiles officially became a couple, making both of them the happiest mans in the world.  
The end


End file.
